Niwenglisc:Brycg
Ane Brycg is ane Timbrung, gebuen um physikale Hindrungen to spannen, buten þen niðeren Weȝ (swilce Water, Dene, oþþe Stræt) to tynen, um Gang ofer þer Hindrung to gefen. It sind manige þwerende Designs, þe ælce anen syndrigen Geþaht þegneþ, and þe to þwerenden Situationen deag. Designs oðerer Brycge wrixleþ gelang þer Brukung þer Brycg, þem Landkynn, þær þie Brycg gebuen and befæsted is, þer Material gebroken, scie to maken, and þen Gelden gehende, scie to buen. in Japan, nuƕeilen þie worldlængste Onhangungspanne.]] Brycg ofer Zayandeh Fliete is ane Bysen þes Safavid Kyneæftergengnes (1502–1722) Brycgdesignes. Esfahan, Iran]] Etymologie (Wordordfrume) Þie Oxfordes Englische Wordbok spyrþ þen Ordfrumen þes niwenglischen Wordes Bridge to anem aldenglischen Word Brycg (þatselfe Word in niwem Englisch), mid þerilcen Mænung.1 Þat Word kann rihte eft to Orindoeuropisch *bʰrēw- gespyrd werðen. Þat Word um þat Kartengamen þesilcen Namen hafþ anen þwerenden Ordfrumen. Stær Þie ærsten Brycge gescapen fram Mennen waren wenunge Spannen gesniddener wudener Stokke oþþe Þelle and ætende Stane, broken anen anfalden Staðel and Balken Diht. Sume ære Amerikaner broken Beame oþþe Bamboopale, smalle Scræfe oþþe Willen ofertofaren, um of anem Stede to anem oðren to faren. Ane gemæne Form bindender Stikken, Stokke, and rureler Telgen ætgæder befældeþ þie Nytte langer Reede oþþe oðerer gehærfesteden Spene ætgædergewefen, um ane ungefoglice Raap to scepen, þe þie in æren Brycgen gebrokenen Materiale binden and ætgæderhalden kann. in Grekland (13þ. Ȝærhund FC), ane þer ældesten Beigelsbrycge in Ætwist]] Þie Arkadiko Brycg is ane fierer mycenaeischer Korebelbeigelsbrycge, Dæl anes æreren Nettwerks þer Horskrættstræten, betwix Tiryns and Epidauros in þen Peloponnesen, Grekenland. Gekommen of þer grekischen Bronsælde (13þe Ȝærhund ÆC), is scie ane þer ældesten Beigelsbrycge, þe in Ætwist and Nytte beleifþ. Togescadene ungerinnene beƕilfde stanene Brycge of þer hellenistischen Ielde kunneþ in suðernem Grekland gefunden werðen.2 Þie allerbetsten Brycgbuer þer Gefyrnnes waren þie fyrnen Rœmwaren.3 Þie Rœmwaren buden Beigelsbrycge and Watertygen, þe in þen Wyrdnessen standen kuðen, þe ærere Designs deren oþþe forþræsten wyrden. Sume standeþ oþ to Dæȝ.4 Ane Bysen is þie Alcántara Brycg, gebuen ofer þer Fliete Tagus, in Speon. Þie Rœmane broken eak Leim, þe þie Wrixlung þer in gekyndem Stan gefundenen Strengþe wande.5 An Leimkynn, hatte pozzolana, ongestanden Waters, Leimes, Sandes, and volkanisches Karres. Tiegelstan- and Stanleimbrycge wurden æfter þer Rœmanischen Ielde gebuen, swa þie Technologie for Stanleim gelost was, þenn æfter eft awrogen was. An Getæl Brycge, ba to militariscen and mangendlicen Myntungen, wurden fram þer Mughal Toþeȝnung in India gebuen.9 Þeah micle cinesische Brycge wudener Timbrung gestoden æt þer Teid þer Ferdenden Staaten, is þie ældeste oferlibbende Stanbrycg in Cina, gebuen of 595 oþ 605 AD ƕeilen þee Sui Kyneæftergengnes. Þisse Brycg is eak stærbieknende, forþem scie þie worldældeste openhwammlice standællice Brycg is. Europische dællice Beigelbrycge spyreþ forhwege to þer Alconétar Brycg (forneah 2. Ȝearhund ÆD), þenden þie Trajans Brycg þer miclen rœmanischen Ielde (105 ÆD) openhwammlice dællice Beigels in wudener Timbrung bodeþ. Raapbrycge, an anfalde Onhangungbrycgkynn, wurden fram þem Inca Þeodþeaw in þen Andes Bergen Suðes Amerikas gebroken, rihte beforen europischen Gebyrung in þem 16. Ȝearhund. Brycgkynne Brycge kunneþ in togescadenen þwerenden Wegen togesyndred werðen. Gemæne Togesyndrungen befængþ þat Kynn þer timberlicen Elemente gebroken, ƕærþurh hje bereþ, ƕæðer hje gefæsted þe wendedlic seien, and þurh þie Materiale gebroken. Category:Brycge